


Always open

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Divorce, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 23:35:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21346624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: 2x22 ex marks the spotKathryn looks to Phillip for some help
Relationships: Kathryn Austin/Phillip Watters, Kathryn Austin/Tommy Wilmette
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Always open

“I need a place to stay.”Kathryn asked Phillip 

“You don’t want to be alone?”Phillip questioned her 

“Tommy called me and it messed me up”Kathryn referred to her ex husband

“Well I’m all ears”Phillip says 

“He’s trying to control when I can see my daughter”Kathryn tells him 

“Look I don’t know how long you need a place to crash but my doors are always open”Phillip said 

“You really are a great man”Kathryn grinned


End file.
